I. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods, systems and apparatuses for three dimensional and cross-sectional imaging of objects (e.g., microstructured silicon) and subjects at high resolutions (e.g., nanometer-scale resolution) using short wave-length (e.g., extreme ultra-violet) light with an ultra-broadband spectrum.
II. Description of Related Art
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an interferometric, non-invasive optical tomographic imaging technique offering millimeter penetration (approximately 2-3 mm in tissue) with micrometer-scale axial and lateral resolution. OCT is a widely known imaging technique, especially in opthalmology, other biomedical applications and art conservation. The technique was first demonstrated in 1991 with ˜30 μm axial resolution (Huang et al., 1991). However, OCT has not achieved a resolution much if anything below 1 μm. Such resolution would be useful for many purposes including those mentioned above, but also for imaging technical materials, such as semiconductors.